izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Gia/Random Q
IMG 3340.jpg|Oliver's debut outfit IMG 3339.jpg|Oliver's "Single Ladies" outfit IMG 3361.jpg|One of Oliver's signature outfits Hello! Yes, I got bored, didn't know what to do, and then I grew curious. I wanted to know more about everyone's favorite gay, Oliver. So, I sat him down and asked him some questions, here were the results; Enjoy! :D Question 1 How long have you known that you weren't interested in girls? Oliver: Well...Always, I suppose. When I was six I asked for a bright pink backpack, the kind that goes over your shoulder like a purse, with The Jonas Brothers on it. I wanted it because I thought Kevin Jonas was really cute. I've moved on to other bands now, but Kevin will always have a fond place in my heart. Question 2 Are you in or have been in any clubs or after school activities? Oliver: Oh, yes. Several actually. In the past I actually was the star kicker for the football team, but I left, it just didn't suit me very well. After that I joined a spirit club, which was fun and all, but some of the guys there just weren't into it as much as girls and I. Currently, I'm in a...Band, I guess you could say, that Neil started, with Robin, Patrick and Travis. He was so nice, even though he started it he made me lead singer. Also I do choreography for the dance team. Question 3 Do you have any hidden talents? Oliver: Hidden? Hm...Well, I know the entire dance routine from Beyoncé's 'Singe Ladies', but I'll show you some other time. I also have dabbled in the art of acting. I'm not that spectacular, from my own eyes, but some people often say otherwise. Question 4 If you could pick a song to describe your life so far, what would it be? Oliver: I'd have to say kind of a mix between 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, and 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Katy, because not only is that the most beautiful song I've ever heard, but because that's how I feel whenever Neil is nearby; that also happens to be the first song he ever sang to me. Christina, because that's kind of how my life is; people always coming down on me, trying to make me lose hope or snap, but I know that deep down, I'm just perfect the way I am, and so are all of my friends. Question 5 Do you have any facts about yourself that people might not have known? Oliver: Well, I have a rather snarky, and sarcastic side to me that tends to break loose every now and again. More often then I'd like it to. I've also got a rather strange fetish for corduroy. Question 6 Is there anything in particular that often tends to bother you? Oliver: I don't like it when people touch my hair, they mess it up all the time. Except Neil, he seems to know just how to keep it looking perfect. I'm also easily miffed when people try to adjust my outfit. I know what I'm doing, and I like it that way. Question 7 What's one of the strangest things you've ever seen? Oliver: When I got home from school one day, somehow a few of the moronic ignoramuses from school had managed to nail all of my lawn furniture to my roof. It was shocking, angering, and strangely hilarious. Question 8 Are you still bothered by bullies? Oliver: Not really. I mean, I've still got the name-calling, 'Homo', 'Songbird', 'Princess Olivia', one that contains six letters, starts with 'F' and ends with 'T' that I'd rather not say, and so on, but none of it really gets to me anymore, now that I've got my friends, and Neil, to stick up for me. Question 9 What's one of the most awkward moments you've ever had? Oliver: When I was in middle school, I was kissed, by a girl. She knew I liked guys, but she found me, in her own words, 'really sexy'. Question 10 Do you have any other really close friends besides the boys? Oliver: Oh, yeah. There's one girl named Daisy from Lincoln High School with a great sense of humor, and the reddest hair I've ever seen. Then there's an Italian circus acrobat named Violetta, who is super smart and picks up on foreign languages like breathing. And many more that would take too long to describe. Question 11 What words would you use to describe yourself? Oliver:...Cheerful, optimistic, dramatic, persuasive, fashionable, snarky, and diva. _______ Do you have something you want to ask Oliver? If you do, just leave it in the comments below and he'll reply as soon as he can. :D Question 12 Yo, Oliver, when did you first meet Neil? :P ~Zeel Oliver: I met him way back in September, my first year of high school. According to Travis, Patrick had challenged him and Neil to go up and talk to someone randomly, someone they had never met before. Just my luck that an extremely attrative sixteen-year-old decides to talk to me. I had also heard him singing in the choir room after school before any of that, but the whole dare-thing was our first official meeting. Question 13 Oliver, have you ever considered a sex change? Or are you happy as a male? ~RBH Oliver: No, not really. I'm perfectly happy as a boy; besides, if I had done that, I would've been just like any other teen girl out there, this way I was unique, happy, and I also think it was a guy actually being attracted to Neil that got him to come out of 'the closet' as they call it. So, yeah, if I was a girl, none of these wonderful things would be happening to me; I'm just fantabulous as a guy. Question 14 Have you ever thought of committing suicide because of how people treated you for being a homosexual? You don't have to answer if you don't want to...personal experience has led me to the conclusion that that's a really triggering subject for some. ~Strider Oliver: Oh, no. Never. I mean, yes, the words they use can be hurtful, but I've learned from my mother and my younger sister that it's always best to, rather than relish on the pain and...And the hurt, that life throws at you, to really just...put on a happy face and give it your best shot, if you can do that, then you can make it through most of your life. Question 15 Is there anything about one of your friends that really bothers you, but you don't want to tell them because you don't want to hurt their feelings? It's okay if you don't want to answer. ~Scipy Oliver: Hm...Not really, no...I mean, Gia's sense of fashion is something that I critizize often, but I do it openly and she really doesn't seem to mind, often just retorting with sarcasm. Being the natural prick that I am, if I ever have anything bad to say, I say it without hesitation, unless this person is in a sensitive state. Most of the time, none of my friends have anything that severely bothers me. Question 16 Is there anyone that scares you every time you see them? ~Genda Oliver: There was this one kid, ringleader of all of the bullies that tormented me, Blake. But he doesn't bother me much anymore, so I'm not afraid of him. He's just a past thorn in my side, now that I've got Neil, Violetta, and all of my other friends to help me. Question 17 Have you ever felt overly happy and random and not really know why? 8P ~Yema Oliver: Occasionally, I will have one of those days where I just feel like the entire world is on my side and nothing can possibly go wrong so I will go into that over-the-top happy/random state you were talking about. I thoroughly enjoy days like that, too. Category:Blog posts